


showing off

by komorebi4223



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: “You know,” Johnny started, keeping his tone light as to not scare Taeyong. “Our neighbor can totally see what we’re doing right now.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	showing off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tillloveburnusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillloveburnusall/gifts).



Johnny stared down into the apartment complex’s large courtyard, two stories below, eyes trained on a bird gently perched on a flowering branch of trees, ruffling its feathers and chirping contently. The glass of wine in his grasp didn’t have much left in it, but he still sipped idly, mind and body relaxed as he focused on the scene in front of him.

Work had been hard today, but, as always, coming home to Taeyong happier than ever to see him made the stress leave him immediately. The boy had gone to do something in his studio room—what, Johnny didn’t know and wouldn’t pry until Taeyong felt keen enough to share his work with him. Whatever it was, Johnny knew it would be amazing because it always was; because it was Taeyong’s creation, and Taeyong was the most talented person Johnny had ever met in his life.

He smiled as he thought of Taeyong’s pouty lips when he got focused, the way he always huffed until he realized Johnny was watching him from the door when he would turn and give Johnny that little, breathtaking smile of his.

Yeah, maybe Johnny was whipped. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about appearances or anything when it came to Taeyong. That was Taeyong’s power. Whenever he was around, the rest of the world seemed to just fall away and nothing else really mattered besides Taeyong—Taeyong’s smile, Taeyong’s warm eyes, his soft lips, that big heart of his.

Arms slid around Johnny’s waist and he hummed, setting his free hand on top of Taeyong’s clasped above his stomach. “What are you thinking about?” Taeyong asked in a low tone, pressing his lips into the back of Johnny’s neck.

“You,” Johnny replied smoothly. He raised the wine glass to his lips and drained the rest of the blood red liquid. “As always.”

“Hmm…” Taeyong pressed a kiss to Johnny’s nape, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. Johnny held back a shiver at the slight tickle. “I think about you always, too.”

The side of Johnny’s mouth curved up into a smile and he side-stepped to set his wine glass on the end table next to the couch. Taeyong followed him, arms never leaving Johnny’s waist, burrowing his face in closer to Johnny’s neck.

“I missed you today,” Taeyong said softly into Johnny’s skin.

“Taeyongie couldn’t handle a day off, huh?”

Taeyong snickered into his neck, squeezing Johnny’s stomach and back tight in his arms as punishment for the smart comment. “For your information, I got a lot of work done today while you weren’t around to distract me. Finished a song I’d been working on and wrote some of the lyrics, too.”

“Oh, now I distract you?” Johnny teased. He pulled Taeyong’s arms away from his stomach enough so that he could turn face-to-face with the younger. “I’m happy you got some work done, though, really. I can’t wait to hear it.”

Taeyong’s cheeks reddened a bit and he averted his eyes to the ground. “You’re so…”

Johnny rolled his eyes, ducking his head to meet Taeyong’s gaze again. “I missed you, too, Taeyong.”

Taeyong blinked a few times before smiling, that warm, coming-home smile Johnny knew and treasured so much. He moved his lips to speak but Johnny couldn’t help it, leaning forward to slot their lips together.

Taeyong sighed into the kiss, arms loosening around Johnny’s waist as he let himself be kissed the way he deserved.

Johnny raised his hand to the side of Taeyong’s face, cupping his hand around Taeyong’s defined jaw-line and brushing the pad of his thumb across the scar at the side of Taeyong’s eye.

“Johnny,” Taeyong whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. “Please.”

A smile graced Johnny’s lips as he watched Taeyong standing still, waiting on Johnny’s next move. Taeyong was such a good boy, always so sensitive at even the slightest touch of his soft skin.

Johnny moved forward, so close to Taeyong that Johnny could feel his body heat, lips right next to Taeyong’s ear and murmured, “Please, what?”

Johnny felt rather than saw the shiver go through Taeyong’s body. 

“Please touch me.”

The room was so, so silent as Johnny waited. Taeyong’s breathing was getting progressively more unsteady and Johnny knew he was probably already half-hard just from their words alone.

“You want me to touch you, Taeyong?” 

Johnny let his hand fall from Taeyong’s face to his shoulder, dragging it ever-so-slowly down the boy’s chest. Taeyong let out a little gasp, sucking in his stomach as Johnny’s hand trailed by. Not because he was insecure, Johnny knew, but just because the feather light touch was too much for him.

“Johnny,” Taeyong said again, like a broken record, and they hadn’t even started.

“Shh, baby,” Johnny cooed, squeezing Taeyong’s hips just enough to hear Taeyong’s sharp intake of breath. “Let me explore you a bit. I promise I’ll get there eventually.”

Johnny pressed closer to Taeyong, who took a step back. Johnny kept at it until they were at the tall window where Taeyong had initiated everything in the first place, but this time it was Taeyong against the window instead of Johnny.

Taeyong looked so innocent like this, pressed up against the floor-to-ceiling window, staring up at Johnny with his pretty brown doe eyes all glassy and his lips red from being bitten raw and their earlier kissing.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and focused his eyes behind Taeyong. Directly across from Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment was the apartment of Mark Lee, who was a few years younger than them. The kid seemed to be watching them, but as soon as Johnny met his eye, he jerked and turned away, pretending like he was on his phone.

Johnny leaned forward to attach his lips to Taeyong’s neck, right where it met his the deadly line of his jaw. He pressed a few short kisses there before he ran his tongue along the warm skin, sucking a spot right under the edge.

Taeyong’s hands found Johnny’s shirt, and the younger let out a small whimper.

“Good?”

Taeyong nodded, squeezing his eyes and legs together.

“Good.”

Johnny pressed a few more wet kisses to Taeyong’s neck before he blew on it, the sensation sending Taeyong arching slightly from the window. Cute, Johnny thought. He worked his knee in between Taeyong’s closed legs and Taeyong gasped a little, eyes widening and meeting Johnny’s automatically.

“You know,” Johnny started, keeping his tone light as to not scare Taeyong. “Our neighbor can totally see what we’re doing right now.”

Taeyong was still for a few seconds before he turned his head around as best as he could while being pinned to the window.

“Poor baby can’t see,” Johnny cooed, “Do you wanna know who’s watching?”

Taeyong nodded, cheeks alight with another blush.

Johnny removed his knee from in between Taeyong’s legs and set his hands on his shoulders to turn him around.

It was then that Taeyong finally caught sight of their neighbor Mark whose eyes were on them once again.

Johnny expected Mark to panic and look away like he did when he caught Johnny’s gaze, but he didn’t, and Taeyong whimpered again. They must’ve been looking into each other’s eyes.

“Taeyong?” Johnny asked. 

He didn’t want to ruin the mood but this situation was intense and he wanted to make sure Taeyong was okay. He was sure Mark had seen them before, probably often because Taeyong and Johnny were quite active, but he’d never really thought about Mark being able to see them before.

“Keep going,” Taeyong said firmly, not a single shake to his voice. “I want him to see.”

The spike of arousal that shot through Johnny in that moment wasn’t something he’d anticipated. Taeyong was… into this? Okay, okay, he could get behind that.

Johnny rubbed his hands from Taeyong’s shoulder down to his back, playing his fingers at the edge of his shirt. “Let’s get this off you, baby. We’ll put on a show.”

Taeyong lifted his arms and Johnny pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He rubbed his hands over the newly exposed skin, finding that Taeyong’s nipples were pebbled. He rolled one in between his thumb and forefinger, pressing kisses to Taeyong’s shoulder.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Taeyong groaned. “While he’s still watching, I wanna show him everything.”

“Everything, huh?” Johnny asked. “You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type.”

Taeyong laughed, which turned into a gasp as Johnny pushed his lower half against Taeyong’s. There was no way Taeyong couldn’t feel how hard he was, and it was getting more painful by the minute as Taeyong exposed Johnny to a side of the younger he’d never seen before. He liked being watched. Well, that was just fucking hot. If the thought of showing another man that Taeyong belonged to him wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d thought in a long time.

“I’m prepped,” Taeyong said lowly, never taking his eyes away from Mark in the opposite apartment. “I couldn’t wait for you to get home, and I knew you’d love it. Guess it came more in handy than I imagined…”

“Did you come?” Johnny asked.

Taeyong looked back at him, from over his shoulder, to shake his head, lips pouted. The innocent gesture went straight to Johnny’s cock.

“Fuck, okay. Okay, baby.”

Taeyong sighed as Johnny ran his hands over his hips, dipping into his waistband. He rubbed his thumbs across the soft skin before slowly dragging it over the small perk of Taeyong’s ass, and down his legs slowly. 

Taeyong was… not wearing underwear.

“Fucking God, you’re gonna kill me, Yong.”

“I think Mark liked that, too,” Taeyong whispered.

Johnny glanced up to find Mark sitting at his kitchen island, palm on his crotch and attention completely focused on Taeyong, or more likely between Taeyong’s legs. He didn’t even spare Johnny a glance and somehow, that irritated Johnny.

So maybe he was a bit possessive. Nothing wrong with that. If Mark wants to watch Taeyong then he can watch, but Johnny will make it impossible to not look at himself, too.

Feeling confident and like he needed to prove himself somehow, Johnny wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist and lifted him off the ground. Taeyong gasped, grabbing onto Johnny’s forearm for dear life, having not expected that at all. 

Johnny grabbed the pants that were still halfway on Taeyong’s body and slid them off Taeyong with no issue, tossing them to the side along with the shirt he’d gotten rid of earlier.

“You fucked yourself open while I was at work?” Johnny asked, setting him down gently. He made quick work of his own clothes, kicking them off to the side in the same direction that he had Taeyong’s. “I thought you were working on your music.”

“I-I was,” Taeyong said, gulping so loud that even Johnny could hear it. “But I knew you’d be happy and reward me, so…”

“Oh.” Johnny smirked, trailing his touch down the backs of Taeyong’s thighs and back up. “So this is your reward?”

Taeyong nodded, and even his ears were red.

Cute.

“C’mere,” Johnny said, turning Taeyong around and guiding his hands around Johnny’s neck. “You know you’re a good boy and that good boys get rewards.”

Taeyong blushed, fighting off a smile. “Yeah.”

“Let’s show him how good you can be.”

Taeyong actually groaned out loud at that. “Okay. Yeah, let’s do that.”

Johnny gripped Taeyong’s thighs and told him, “Up.”

Taeyong didn’t hesitate and jumped up, hooking his calves around Johnny’s hips. Johnny held him steady with his arm around Taeyong’s lower back.

“Hurry,” Taeyong whispered. “I’ve been waiting for hours.”

Johnny smiled and used his free hand to guide himself against Taeyong’s entrance. Even Johnny’s tip pressing against him was enough to get Taeyong arching the way he did best, arms stretched out to the fullest from Johnny’s neck with the curve of his back.

Taeyong rubbed himself against Johnny, enticing him, but Johnny needed no further encouragement from Taeyong and pressed his head in fully. They both groaned at the tight squeeze, because even though Taeyong had stretched himself earlier, Johnny knew that Taeyong enjoyed the pain a little bit. Loved to feel Johnny’s thick cock stretching open his walls instead of Taeyong’s own fingers.

“Fuck,” Taeyong whispered. “Please.”

Johnny realized Taeyong wasn’t even looking at Mark anymore, but Mark was certainly still watching the two of them. He happened to meet Mark’s gaze, and in that moment he thrust forward into Taeyong fully, sending Taeyong scrambling to get a better hold on Johnny. His back arched again, a testament to his flexibility, and Johnny kept up at a slow place.

The slow drag of his cock against Taeyong’s tight walls was absolute bliss. In this lifetime, Johnny didn’t know if he’d ever find something as satisfying as fucking into Taeyong’s wet heat and watching the younger lose himself on his cock. He doubted it.

He fucked into Taeyong with a hard thrust that had Taeyong jerking again, back arching so much he could barely keep his arms around Johnny’s neck.

“Again,” Taeyong moaned. “P-Please, oh, my God…”

Johnny did as he was told and fucked into Taeyong again and again and again, until Taeyong had completely let go of Johnny’s neck, relying on Johnny to hold him up by his back as he arched his back, meeting Johnny’s thrusts every single time.

Johnny always new Taeyong was flexible but this position was new to them. Taeyong completely trusted Johnny and Johnny’s strength to hold the younger up. It was so satisfying, watching Taeyong be completely focused on himself, on chasing his release that he couldn’t even hold onto Johnny but had to trust Johnny to do the work instead.

“Taeyong,” Johnny groaned. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“Gonna cum,” Taeyong warned. “C-Close...”

“Cum,” Johnny said. “You’ve been holding out. Go ahead. You’re okay.”

Taeyong’s whole body was shaking with the stimulation and he didn’t last much longer before his pretty pink cock spurted all over his stomach and chest. He went completely limp in Johnny’s grip and Johnny had to press the boy’s back against the window once more to have some kind of support, since Taeyong couldn’t do it for himself.

“Fuck.” Johnny’s pace quickened. Taeyong’s hole fluttered around his cock, driving him mad.

“Johnny,” Taeyong whispered. “Johnny.”

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” He could barely contain himself, his climax so close. “Gonna cum.”

“Inside,” Taeyong mumbled, eyes still shut, but his hands found Johnny’s neck again, pulling Johnny in close, until their chests were almost touching. “Inside me.”

Johnny’s release was instant, filling Taeyong up completely. He kept at it for a few more thrusts, fucking his cum deep inside Taeyong, until the sensation was just too much for him and he couldn’t anymore.

Johnny pressed their foreheads together, both of them panting and finally calming down from their highs.

“That position was kinda scary,” Johnny said, running his hand through Taeyong’s hair. “What if I had dropped you?”

“You wouldn’t,” Taeyong replied. “I trust you to keep me safe.”

Johnny’s heart skipped in his chest even after all this time. “Awww, Taeyong.”

“You’re such a sap. Even the littlest compliment gets you, Johnny.”

“Well, the littlest touch gets you.” Johnny reached his hand to run along Taeyong’s spent cock, electing a gasp from the younger. “See?”

“Shut up,” Taeyong muttered, face red still from fucking and because he couldn’t help but blush at Johnny’s words. “Did Mark even watch us?”

Johnny looked behind Taeyong to see Mark’s form sagging on the stool near the island, pants undone and hand covering Johnny’s view of his dick.

“Yep, he watched all right. Think he came,” Johnny said with a laugh. “You’re so sexy when you let yourself go like that, you know. Even though he couldn’t hear you, seeing you was probably enough.”

“Hope he enjoyed it, ‘cause he’s never gonna see it again.”

Johnny raised his eyebrows. “What, no regulars for you?”

“Just you,” Taeyong replied cheekily, sending Johnny a grin. “You’re all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to tillloveburnusall for the wonderful prompt~ and thank you to the admins for another great nct spice round!


End file.
